Jailer Beasts
The four are the fiercest guardians of the Undersea Gaol, Impel Down, aside from the Warden Magellan.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 530 and Episode 431, The Four Demon Guards are first mentioned. They appear to be under the command of Sadi-chan. This group consists of Minotaurus,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 532 and Episode 433, Minotaurus officially introduced. Minorhinoceros, Minokoala, and Minozebra.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 533 and Episode 434, The other three Demon Guards officially introduced. Appearance The Four Demon Guards are gigantic bipedal animals that wear pants but no shirt, with the exception of Minorhinoceros, who wears overalls. Crocodile reveals them to be "awakened" Zoan-class Devil Fruit users.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 544 and Episode 447, Crocodile explains that the Demon Guards are using the powers of "Awakened Zoan" Devil Fruits. They each have runny noses and cutesy eyes (except Minozebra, who has a bored look). They all have comical and harmless appearances, despite their feared reputations. Like many of the important crews and groups in the series, Demon Guards all have animal themes: * Minotaurus: a giant bipedal cow with a spiked mace. * Minorhinoceros: a giant bipedal rhinoceros in overalls with two spiked maces. * Minokoala: a giant bipedal koala with spiked knuckles around its wrists. * Minozebra: a giant bipedal zebra with a spiked mace with a long shaft. History Under the command of Sadi-chan the Demon Guards are the most feared people in Impel Down aside from Magellan. They are known to brutally beat and even kill prisoners. When Monkey D. Luffy descends to Level 3 Minotaurus, the first of the Demon Guards to appear, is dispatched to defeat him. However he is knocked out by Mr. 2 Bon Kurei and Luffy. Later when Luffy enters Level 4 the other Demon Guards Minokoala, Minorhinoceros, and Minozebra are assigned to guard the stairway to Level 5 with Sadi-chan. After Luffy and the escaped prisoners reach Level 4 the Demon Guards and Sadi-chan attempt to stop them but are quickly defeated by Luffy, Jinbe, and Crocodile respectively. Later Sadi-chan wakes up after being defeated by Emporio Ivankov and whips awake the Demon Guards and orders them to continue up to Level 1 to stop the breakout. The Demon Guards (now with a recovered Minotaurus) go up to Level 1 and brutally assault Buggy, Mr. 3, and their brigade of breakout comrades, but are again defeated by Luffy, Jinbe, and Crocodile. They are not seen afterwards and it's unknown if they survived the battle. Personality Despite their comical and harmless appearances, all four of them are ruthless creatures who brutalize the prisoners of Impel Down, making them the most feared creatures within its walls, second only to Magellan, making them worthy of being called "demons". Minorhinoceros is also bashful, while Minozebra is shy. Despite their savage brutality, they are at least intelligent and subservient enough to understand and follow commands given by the human guards. They also seem to fear Sadi-chan when she gets angry with them. Abilities The Four Demon Guards are the most feared creatures within the confines of Impel Down due to their great strength coupled with their blood lust and ruthlessness. Because they are "awakened" Zoan users, they are incredibly durable and recover quickly from injury. Despite this they are no match for some of the series' more powerful characters (namely Luffy, Jinbe, and Crocodile), evident by the fact that all four of them were defeated all at once by only the first two in an instant. It is also notable that while they are Impel Down's most powerful guards they are still not the strongest as they all fear and obey Sadi-Chan. Magellan and Hannyabal have also displayed that they are far stronger than the Demon Guards as well. * Minotaurus: He has incredible speed and strength, which, combined with a giant mace he carries, makes him a lethal force to be dealt with. * Minorhinoceros: Wielding two spiked maces, its full abilities are not yet known, aside from extremely brutal strength and high resilience. * Minokoala: An armed fighter wearing spiked knuckles, its full abilities are not yet known, aside from extremely brutal strength and high resilience. * Minozebra: Using a mace with a long shaft, it threw a number of prisoners into the Pond of Blood, its full abilities are not yet known, aside from extremely brutal strength and high resilience. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, the mace weapons that the Demon guards use are spiked to show they can pierce even Luffy's rubber body. In the anime, they are changed to more rounded stubs, with the exception of Minokoala's spiked knuckles. This is due to spikes having a torture theme, which the anime deems it should be censored. Also, the Demon Guards showed their personalities more in the anime, such as Minorhinoceros' bashful nature led to it being embarrassed while Minozebra hid behind Minokoala from shyness. Minokoala was also known to bully Minorhinoceros. In the anime, it is implied that the Demon Guards have inherited several animal characteristics from their Devil Fruit powers, as they were able to defeat a whole barrage of rebels even after being blinded. Sadi-chan states that this is because the Demon Guards could pinpoint their opponents exact location by their scent. This extra ability was not shown in the original manga. Trivia * They are the first Zoan Devil Fruit users whom true forms are never seen. In fact, nobody realized they were Devil Fruit users until Crocodile pointed it out. References Site Poll Your favorite Demon Guards Minotaurus Minorhinoceros Minokoala Minozebra Site Navigation es:Guardias demoníacos Category:Impel Down Staff Category:World Government Organizations Category:World Government Category:Organizations